Goose
by arilovexo
Summary: In which Laura has to write a song and she realizes that her biggest inspiration is her best friend. She might have just found her goose, after all. Ross/Laura


_Oh yeah. This happened. Enjoy._

_I don't own anything._

* * *

Laura tapped her pen against her songbook as she tried to come up with the lyrics she needed for the song Kevin and Heath told her she could write for the show. Her tongue sticking out, she sat at the piano in her family's living room and continued to write down lyrics.

Her phone that was lying on the piano started to ring and she picked it up, smiling once she saw the caller ID.

"Hey, mister."

"Hey, Miss Laura," Ross answered back making her giggle. "Why don't you open your front door and come with me?" He asked her.

She scrunched her face up in confusion, "we didn't have plans to see each other."

"Well, now we do," Ross answered, "I'm literally standing right in the front of your house, so to save me from humiliation, I think you should open the door and come with me."

She laughed, but then her eyes caught onto her music sheets, she sighed sadly, "I can't. I promised I'd have the song ready for Kevin and Heath to look at by this weekend."

"I get that and if I know you, you probably have major writer's block," Damn him for being right, she thought. "So, bring your songbook with you and come with me. I'm going to a band rehearsal, so you could get inspired there."

"Really, because you're going to be singing songs you guys wrote, how's that supposed to help?"

Ross sighed, "Laura, you can get inspiration anywhere. Even this conversation could be inspiring you, you just don't know it."

"I doubt that's true, because so far this conversation isn't inspiring me at all and when you, Calum, Rocky and Ratliff have your farting and or burping contests on set, those aren't too inspiring either." She pointed out.

"Okay, Smartass Miss Laura, will you just come with me? I will beg if pushed to that point."

"On your knees?"

"Getting a little sexual are we?"

Laura blushed, "I…wasn't going for um, that, but god now I'm all blushing and red and I really hate you."

"I'm just that awesome, now come outside, I'm giving you five seconds to decide and I think we both know what that decision is going to be," And before she could answer he hung up. So she was forced to stare at her phone for a few seconds, before her eyes caught onto the music sheets in front of her.

Screw it, Ross was right. Sort of. She needed a break and if taking her songbook with her to Ross' band rehearsal worked or at least had the slightest chance of working, then she was going to take it. Picking up her songbook and her phone and she went to the front door, opening it, Ross turned around smiling as he saw her.

"You made the right choice, awesome." He looked like a kid who was promised ice cream every night for the next week. She couldn't help but smile at his adorableness.

"Yeah and you better make this worth it. I need inspiration Ross," She responded as she stepped outside and locked the front door. He just nonchalantly put his arm around her and walked her to his car.

"If in the show, Austin is Ally's goose than I think there's a very high chance that in real life Ross is Laura's goose," He responded back, winking at her as they got to his car. She was too into analyzing his words to really respond to what he said. He opened the door to the passenger's side for her and she got in as he closed it and walked to other side to the driver's side to get in. He then started to car and they drove off towards the freeway so they could get to the studio his band was currently waiting for him at.

"Do you really mean it?" She asked after about five minutes of silence and the radio playing in the background.

"Mean what?"

"What you said?" She asked, turning her body so that she could face him. "That you're my goose."

He shrugged and gave her a small smile, "that's for you to decide, not me."

She nodded and then she heard one of her favorite songs, reaching over to the radio, she grinned and turned it up.

"_We got a mad love, we got a mad love, we got a really, really, really mad love_," Laura sang along, getting into the music, she closed her eyes and moved her head from side to side, tapping her finger on her leg as she sang the whole entire song.

Ross was smiling at her as he listened to her sing and then at some parts of it, even joined in.

After the song was over, Laura lowered the volume, "you know, we make a pretty good team." She told him, smiling as she said it, "our voices just blend so well, just so perfectly together."

"That's probably why they picked us for the job," Ross responded, "remember, they tested us with our singing and harmony when we auditioned?"

Her eyes lit up, "oh yeah! And we just had to sing a song we knew on the spot."

Ross nodded, "I remember Kevin pulling me to the side and saying that we were the best he'd seen as a singing duo in all his years of being in the business."

"No way, he never said that to me!" Laura gasped, "I'm so going to give him shit for that when I see him at work tomorrow."

"Easy there Feisty Pants, that was before we got the parts, so I wouldn't go and kick his ass just yet." Ross laughed as he exited the freeway and then drove down a street Laura didn't recognize.

Laura pouted, "well, it would have been fun, but since you ruined that fantasy, it doesn't sound so fun anymore." Ross just playfully rolled his eyes as she looked out of the window, her eyes widened as she looked back at him just he slowed down at the stoplight. "You're not taking me to some place where axe murders hang out are you? This area looks so sketchy."

"Yes, but it has one of the best recording studios ever." He responded, "you'll see it and you'll be super stoked. Trust me."

"The last time you said to trust you, I ended up with potato salad in my hair." She blinked, "I still can't figure out how that happened."

Ross laughed, "come on, I was young then."

Laura's mouth dropped open in disbelief for a second, "it was two days ago!"

He shrugged, "I didn't say I was smart."

Now it was Laura's turn to laugh and she did, laughing so hard it was contagious and Ross ended up laughing with her as he pulled into a spot at the studio. She wiped her eyes and then Ross got out of the car, Laura following after him. They were both still laughing as they walked into the studio the band was in, waiting for him.

"Laura's hère!" She heard Ratliff call out and then he clapped his drumsticks together.

"Yay! You're here! Finally, I won't be the only girl for once," Rydel smiled at her as she left her spot behind her keyboard to hug her. Laura hugged her back, still laughing and Rydel pulled back, confused. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it was something that happened a second ago and it was funny," Ross told her as he still laughed, going over to pick up his guitar.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" Rocky asked Riker who just shrugged in response.

Ross stopped laughing, but when he looked at Laura, he couldn't help it and laughed again, her laughter so contagious it was getting worse.

"Okay, okay," Ross finally said, "I think um, I think we're, okay. Yeah." He said in between trying not to laugh more, but the smile and laughter coming from Laura wasn't helping him. After a couple of minutes, the laughter subsided and then they could focus again. Laura sat down and opened her songbook, lifting her head to look at Ross and watching as he started to play random guitar chords.

"So what are you two on a date or something?" Rocky asked, nonchalantly as he played the same chords Ross was playing. Ross stopped and shook his head.

"We're just hanging out," He answered, "it's not a date."

"Yeah, I was kidnapped." Laura added, "you know, because Ross didn't tell me about this ahead of time and I was in the middle of writing a song for the show, which he of course interrupted and-"

"Laura, you're rambling," Ross told her, smiling at her amused.

She smiled at the look on his face, "right, sorry."

"It's so a date," Rocky grinned and Rydel reached over, smacking him upside the head, "ow! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot," Rydel told him, smiling at him sweetly.

He rolled his eyes as Ratliff discreetly bumped fists with her.

"I'm surrounded by weirdos," Riker commented, "okay, let's focus, ready? Rocky, start playing the opening for Loud or whatever song you want to practice first."

"Finally you guys are going to play something! I've been waiting all night for this," Laura said, her tone sarcastic and playful.

"What? You've only been here a total of about five minutes," Ross responded, giving her his unamused 'wtf' face.

"Why are you wasting time trying to prove me right when you can be playing a song?" Laura shot back, giving him a knowing look. He opened his mouth to speak, his finger in the air, when he realized she had a point and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Smartass."

She just gave him a cute smile in return.

"Alright, now that you two have gotten your flirt fest out of your systems, can we please rehearse now?" Riker asked and both Ross and Laura looked away, blushing. He smiled knowingly, "alright, Rocky, let's go, play Loud."

Rocky started to play the song and when Ross started singing, Laura couldn't help but me mesmerized by him. She watched as he got really into the song and closed his eyes, singing and playing the guitar. She smiled to herself and while watching him, thought of Ally and how she had overcome her stage fright with her goose by her side, the same goose that was played by the blonde rockstar in front of her. When she was with Ross, she felt like she could just be herself, and that was how Ally was; she was herself in front of Austin. And now that she could perform on stage again, she could finally be all parts of herself.

Her eyes lit up and she realized she'd gotten the title of the song already in mind.

_Finally Me_, she wrote.

She lifted her head up to look at Ross and studied him more.

They were always flirting with each other, being sure to stand extra close, always touching each other (he was really obsessed with her hair for some reason) and they did hold hands a lot on set, whether they meant to or not. He was the one person in her life who liked her for who she was. Like she didn't have to be anyone else around him, she could just be who she was and it made her really happy. She had everything she needed with him and she could just finally be herself.

Her eyes lit up again and she quickly wrote down her thoughts, just as the song ended.

"How was that Laura?" Ross asked her, but she was so into what she was writing that she hadn't heard him. "Laura?"

She lifted her head, "yeah?"

"Did you like that?"

She smiled, nodding her head, "yeah it was amazing… as usual."

Ross smiled back at her and she felt a rush of warmth in her chest at the look he was giving her.

Maybe he was her goose after all.

* * *

After a couple of hours, the rehearsal was over and Laura was still furiously writing in her songbook. Ross put his guitar down and approached her, dropped down so that he could looked up at her and she stopped writing, looking at him.

"Hey, Goose," She told him, her hand going to his cheek, she tapped it with her finger and then giggled, removing her hand a moment later.

"You called me Goose," He grinned, "so I was right?"

She nodded, "yes, you mister Ross Lynch are definitely my goose. Thanks for helping me get out of this writer's block funk I was in."

"Told ya inspiration can come from anywhere," He poked her nose and she scrunched it up. They both laughed and then Ross stood up, "hungry? Want to go get something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." She smiled at him and he took her hand, helping her stand up. "What about everyone else?"

"They aren't hungry," Ross shrugged, "so it's just me and you."

She nodded, "okay."

"Have fun on your date!" Rocky called to them and then Ross face palmed.

"It's not a date!" He shouted back at him and then looked at Laura, taking her hand in his she just shook her head and smiled. "Let's go before he starts making kissing noises at us or some shit."

She laughed and followed him back out into the cold California night.

* * *

"You're still writing?" Ross asked as he looked at her over his burger and fries.

Laura looked up, flustered and embarrassed, "sorry, it's just that, you were right. Inspiration can and does come from anywhere and… I just don't want to forget my ideas."

He smiled, "I'm not mad, I was just curious." He then tilted his head, "since it's for our show, does that mean I get a sneak peek of it?"

She was going to say no, but then realized that he was the inspiration behind it after all, so she nodded, "yeah, when we get back to my house, come in and I'll play it for you. You can be the first one to hear it."

"Awesome," He smiled back. "Can't wait to hear it."

* * *

Laura unlocked the front door of her house, nervous for no reason at all, she realized. He had heard song she'd written before, even the ones she wrote when she was five and was into candy and princesses. She had to give him credit for sticking around for twenty minutes to hear a song she wrote before she even knew what songwriting was. Though he hadn't shown any sign that he'd hated it, he just smiled at her and assured her it was really good, even if a five year old had been the one to write it. He had even said he wished he was that creative at that age.

They walked to her living room where she saw some of her music sheets were spread all over the place and she quickly cleaned them up, a bit embarrassed about the mess, and then pulled the piano bench out. They both took a seat on it and suddenly she felt like Ally, in the practice room, with her goose Austin right beside her. It really felt like they were filming for a second there.

She positioned her hands on the appropriate keys and then took a deep breath, closing her eyes, she started to play the song, singing along the lyrics in front of her and still fresh in her mind.

"_I'm finally me, got everything I need, what you get is what you see, I, I, I'm finally me, and I've never felt so free. There's no one else I'm trying to be, I'm finally me_," She sang the parts where she was repeating it for a while and then she ended it with a smile, "_hey, hey, yeah, I'm finally me_." Then she stopped playing the sound still resonating through the now silent room. She looked at Ross, "so, what did you think?"

"I really inspired that?" He asked her and she nodded. "I, wow."

"Yeah, well, I'm myself around you, completely myself and I just thought about how now that Ally's conquered her stage fright, that she can fully be herself around Austin too and I came up with this."

"That's pretty damn awesome," Ross told her and then wrapped his arms around her, "Kevin and Heath will love it. They'd be crazy not to." He whispered into her hair as he hugged her close.

"Like I said," She smiled, hugging him tighter. "You're my goose."

* * *

Ross had been right.

Kevin and Heath had fallen in love with the song. They wanted to immediately start recording it so that they could hear it as a finished product.

She had immediately sent Ross a text, informing him of the news and he had sent her back a smiley face, a million exclamation points and a HELL _YEAHHHHH!_

Since she was going to start recording it that day, she had to wait until she could see him.

And since he was her goose after all, she had to reward him.

She knew just how she was going to do so too.

* * *

Ross had just closed his eyes, when he heard his phone go off.

He opened his eyes to read then notification and saw that he had gotten a text from Laura.

_Come outside._

He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and then nodded (though there wasn't a reason to, as he was alone) and went downstairs to open the door. He saw Laura was grinning at him from the street. She was leaning against her car and telling him to come towards her.

"I have to walk over there?" He called to her, as he stepped outside and shut the door behind him.

She nodded, "yeah, if you want your reward for being an amazing goose." She smiled at him.

He smiled at her and then walked over to her, stopping just about five feet away from where she stood.

"Alright, I'm here, what's my reward?"

"You mean my company isn't enough?" She teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Tease," He stuck his tongue out and she bit down on her bottom lip. He had noticed it and smirked.

"I want to give you a hug," She finally said after a few seconds, "but not like a normal hug."

"What other kind of hug is there?" He asked her.

"This kind." And before he come up with a response, she had stepped forward, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him against her so that their bodies were pressed tightly together. Then, her fingers somehow became tangled in his hair and she leaned up, pressing her lips against his for a few seconds, before breaking it and staring up at him.

"Yeah, you right, not a normal hug," He agreed. "I see it now," And then he grinned at her, while she smiled back, and wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her close enough he could kiss her deeper and more meaningfully.

He slowly broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers.

"So, I was thinking…" Laura began, trailing off as she looked up at him, "we should give us a chance."

"Us?"

They had talked about it before, but it had been more jokingly then anything else. He wondered if the kiss she'd given him was worth it because now, he was definitely thinking about it again and not as a joke anymore. He hoped she was thinking about it the same way.

"Yeah us, I know we joked about it and your siblings have joked about it and Rocky," She winked at him and he laughed. "But I think we should do it. You inspire me Ross and from my experience, I'd say that's pretty cool."

"You inspire me too, you know," He admitted. "You have no idea how many songs I've written about you."

She felt her heart skip, "I'd love to hear them someday then."

"You might sooner than you think," He answered, "but for now, just know that."

She smiled, "so are we doing it? Are we going to give us a chance?"

"Hmm…" He pretended to think, "how about I show you and not tell you?"

She raised her eyebrows at that and then he leaned in and kissed her again.

"Best reward ever," He murmured against her lips before kissing her again.

She giggled and then kissed him again, just as they both heard the sound of clapping and whooping and a "hell yeah!"

Ross sighed, "that's Rocky isn't it?"

"Unfortunately," Laura answered but he just shrugged.

"I'll ship him off to Africa later," He said and she giggled as he kissed her again, her hand going to his cheek. She had never felt happier or more grateful for Ross than she did at that moment.

He would always be her goose, that she was sure of.

* * *

_Hehe, this was kinda cheesy. I don't care. I wrote it like five months ago or something. I'm finding all the stories I wrote and deciding on if I should post them or not. There's a few more, I just have to edit them or something. Idk if I'll post them all, but here's one. _

_Hope you liked it! Reviews would be great. If not, then a bananas cool too. But I don't like bananas, so reviews would probably be better :) _

_Much love xx_


End file.
